The Angry video game reviews Wreck-it Ralph
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: The Nerd reviews the Wreck-it Ralph game on the Wii. Surprise at the end.


**I don't own the Angry Video game nerd or the game who he's gonna review enjoy**.

"What happens when you have mix Toy Story and Who Framed Roger Rabbit together? You get Wreck-It Ralph, a movie based on video games and what game characters do when we're not around. Disney gave the answer and a great movie. But they gave us a shitty game!" said the Nerd.

We see the Nerd holding a copy of kWreck-it Ralph on the Wii. "The game came out days before the movie and the game had potential." said the Nerd.

The Nerd inserts the game in the Wii, then he presses start and chugged down some Rolling Rock. Then he split out his beer and his jaw dropped. "The game takes place after the movie? What we're they thinking?! If you bought the game you basically spoiled the movie for yourself! Where's King Candy A.K.A Turbo or any of the other video game characters? I can't believe Disney did this to us!?"

The Nerd finished the tutorial and entered Fix-it Felix Jr. "Ralph and Felix looks like they're made out of silly putty." said the Nerd.

After the first two levels the Nerd dies and he dropped his jaw and has a upset look on his face. "I died after the two first levels, and you can hear Vanellope's voice? Why put her on the cover when she's not a playable character? What the fuck were they thinking?! She's like almost everyone's favourite character and yet they didn't put her in the game?! Boy that was disappointing to the gamers." said the Nerd and took a chug of Rolling Rock.

"So anyway Ralph and Felix have different controls. Ralph can punch, ram, smash through the ground, and do the heavy lifting. Felix he's the only character who can double jump and wall jump. He can also fix things, but he can use his hammer to turn Cy-bugs back to eggs which takes forever. But when you plus the Z button he throws his hammer like Thor and it takes down the bugs. I mean if I'm not playing right not they're thinking about how shitty the graphics, the controls and all the other fucking problems in this game!" said the Nerd. "The same goes when you have to finish all the world levels to move onto the boss levels. That's bullshit in the world of gaming."

The Nerd reached Hero's duty and he kept dying. "The levels in Hero's duty are hard, because there are bugs shooting at you, not to mention the puzzles in this game are stupid and some of them are hard, in this level you have some barriers and one fucking switch to clear your path. A real challenge is more switches, that's something the riddler should do if he made the game." said the Nerd.

The Nerd makes it to Sugar Rush and got angry. "This is Sugar Rush? Well I'm glad they didn't played the Sugar Rush theme song, it's catchy but I don't speak Japanense. But wait the racers are still here? What the fuck is wrong with them, their game is being attacked by Cy-bugs and they're still racing. Who's in charge of lookout Candlehead, because that candle has melted her fucking brain!" said the Nerd.

When the Nerd reached the boss levels he kept dying on all of them and the Nerd was getting angry. Then when he reached game over, he reached his limit.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!" He shouted.

"I rather put my head up Ralph's ass and eat his shit! I rather suck King Candy's balls! I rather have a Cy-bug go up my ass! I can go on and on, but bottom line this game sucks and if Ralph saw this game you know what he would do?" said the Nerd.

The Nerd takes out the game out of the Wii and throws it on the ground. "I'm gonna wreck it!" The Nerd shouted and posed in Wreck-it Ralph's trademark pose. Then he stomped the on disc repeatily and them grabbed a hammer and smashed it.

Then when he was finished smashing the game, he drank some rolling rock and looked at the camera. "Seriously why would Disney spoil the ending to the game? They sound like jerks. We spoiled the game, gave you a bad video game and we have your money!" said Nerd. "Hey Disney the next time you make a game based off the movie, like during the events! Like all the games!" The Nerd drank some Rolling Rock and then a wrecking swings in the room and breaks down the wall.

"What the fuck?! A wrecking ball!?" The Nerd exclaimed.

Then he sees Muscle Man from Regualr show on the wrecking ball. "You know who else loves to ride on swinging wrecking balls? My mom!" Muscle Man shouted and laughed. The Nerd has a shocked look on his face.

 **Yeah Muscle Man swinging on wrecking ball, didn't see that coming. But anyway the Wreck-it Ralph game sucks and should be avoided at all cost. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
